Billy Power
Plot Summary Toby's mesmerized by Billy the Purple Gator, the younger kids' television idol, but when Billy comes to Great Lakes City, Toby demands to see him, but Lincoln won't wait in the super big long line. Toby throws a super big tantrum and in desperation, Lincoln dons a costume and impersonates Billy to stop Toby's constant crying and wailing, but unfortunately, he's arrested for copyright infringement by Billy's people and is thrown in the jailhouse. Transcript ''Billy Power'' transcript Quotes in this Episode Chuckling Kids Laughing Billy: “Hi, everybody.” Marvin and Alex: In Exciting Unison “Billy! Billy:“We’re super excited that you’re here.” Toby.: “Me too.” Billy: “Goodness, I would never disappoint my playtime buddies.” And Alex Chuckling In Unison Billy: “Or all of my buddies at home.” Billy: “Hi there, everybody.” Toby: “Hi dewe, Biwwy.” Billy: “Here’s a super special Billy cuddle to each and every single 1 of you.” Billy cuddles himself, but Toby does the same thing.'' ''Billy: [Chuckles A Bit'' ''Billy: “Hey, kids, do you know what kind of day this is?”'' ''Marvin and Alex: “A super cheerful day!”'' ''Billy: “Yes it is, and I got a super cheerful song to sing for all of you.”'' ''Marvin and Alex: “Yeah!”'' ''Billy: “Alright!”'' ''Billy: It’s a '' ''very cheerful day '' ''so let’s wake up '' ''and rub our eyes '' ''we’ll have fun '' ''and play'' ''our games '' ''and meet eye to eye '' ''we’re so '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful '' ''for life '' ''cheerful, cheerful, cheerful,'' Toby: (along to the DVD) ''cheewfuw, cheewfuw, cheewfuw, cheewfuw,'' '' '''''Billy: cheerful, cheerful, cheerful Ronnie Anne's ironing the washroom towels. Lincoln: “No, please, make it go away, make it go way!” Lincoln: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! “I can’t stand it any longer, this nightmare ends right now!”'' Lincoln turns off the Billy the Purple Gator and Pals DVD and gets it outta the DVD player. Toby: “No, stop, my DVD, my DVD!” Lincoln: “I just don’t know why they make those younger kids’ television shows.” ''Ronnie Anne: “Lincoln, what on earth are you doing?” Lincoln:'' ''“Morning, afternoon, evening and night, Ronnie Anne, it’s Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy at the Zoo, Billy on the Farm, Billy at the Beach!” '''''Toby: “That’s my most favorite episode.” Lincoln:'' ''“Oh yeah? well this 1’s my most favorite: Billy in 1 single crack.”'' Lincoln'' messes up the DVD disc and puts 1 crack it. Lincoln: “Take that!” Toby: Loudly Ronnie Anne: In Shock “Lincoln, that was terrible and horrible, look how you upset him.”'' Toby: “Toby miss Billy, Toby miss Billy!” Ronnie Anne: “You go apologize to him right now.” Lincoln: “Okay, Ronnie Anne, just as long as you order it.” Lincoln: “Look, Toby, I’m terribly sorry about the DVD, here’s 23 dollars and 39 cents.”'' Toby: “Toby want Billy cuddle.” Lincoln: “Well, there’s nothing better than to give you 1, but if there was some magical way Daddy would give you a Billy cuddle, I would give 1 to our little Toby, but unfortunately, that’s not really true.”'' Ronnie Anne: “Actually, Lincoln, it really is true.” Lincoln: In Shock Ronnie Anne: “It’s right here in the newspaper, Billy’s making his personal appearance at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall today.”'' Lincoln: “What?!?” Toby: “What?!?” Lincoln: “Let me see that picture.” Lincoln takes the newspaper from Ronnie Anne’s right hand. Toby: “Toby wanna see Billy, Toby wanna see Billy, Toby wanna see Billy!”'' Lincoln:'' “Please, take him, so some screaming and crying young kids won’t ever do this to me, don’t you really love me?” Ronnie Anne:'' ''“Of course I really love you, Lincoln, but you better get going right now.”'' Toby: “Yeah, Da-Da.” Lincoln:'' “Oh, what’s the rush? the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall’s only 13 minutes away.” Ronnie Anne: “Billy’s a super popular character, there could be a very long line.”'' Lincoln doesn’t respond to what Ronnie Anne’s telling him. Ronnie Anne: “You promised him, Lincoln.” Toby looks right at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with Bambi eyes. Lincoln: “Oh, fine, take the young kid and let’s go.”'' Toby: “Yahoooooooo!” Meanwhile at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Shopping Mall……….'' Lincoln: “David? Lisa? what the heck’s this?”'' David:'' ''“The line to cuddle Billy,”'' Lisa:'' “this means no cutting in line,” Winston: “you gotta listen to what Billy tells you.”'' Lola: “and those are the rules.” Lincoln: “Well, forget about that.”'' Meanwhile back inside the apartment…….. Lincoln: “What the-”'' Ronnie Anne: “Here it comes again.” ''Toby: Loudly Again Toby: “Toby wanna see Billy, Toby wanna see Billy, Toby wanna see Billy!” Toby: And Crying Loudly Lincoln: “Aw man, it’s killing my head!”'' Clyde: “That loud noise, it’s like a screamin' baby boy or girl right between the eyes!”'' Lincoln: Shudders'' Clyde: “I’m beginnin' to feel it too, Lincoln.”'' Lincoln: “I just don’t get this entire Billy thing, Clyde, why’s the kid always seeing that purple gator character? he’s not even a real gator.”'' '' Clyde: "He's not?" Lincoln: "No, he's just a young man in a purple gator suit." Category:The Louder House season 1 episodes